odd_squad_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Oona
Personality Oona can be a very comical but somewhat socially inept character. Oona is known for her hyperactive activity and her slight over-exaggerations. Despite all of this, Oona is still an extraordinary genius. She is able to build gadgets as well and as often as Oscardid. Relationships Oscar: Mentor/Idol Ms. O: Boss Agent Olympia and Agent Otis: Friends/Co-workers Agent Ocean: Co-worker/Friend Olive and Otto: Idols (sort of, not as much as they are for Olympia) Trivia * Oona's lab coat is stuffed with compliments. * Her first day was March 1st, 2016. * as seen in Dop Gadget Repeat, She can lasso. * Oona's favorite food is Glow-Nuts. * Her bowtie size is 9, which happens to be the same size as Oscar. * She is on-and-off colorblind and sensitive to dairy. * Allegedly she has a twin sister who does not work at Odd Squad. * She has a habit of dropping gadgets and other things, which is a problem. Oscar also had this issue. * Her favorite ice cream flavor is rocky road. * She is not really into Soundcheck. She does, however, like the band Noise Test, as seen in Dr. O: Party Time, Excellent. * She is allergic to lettuce. * She does not really like boats. * In later Season 2 Oona redid her interview, marking the only time this has happened in the show. ** she likes sand ** she got a bowtie from odealia ** she got a day off once in new jacket required ** she is ten or nine we think ** she has no partner ** her latest invention is the cherry on top inator ** she reminds us of dory from finding nemo and finding dory ** she has white lab coat ** Otail is her brother ** during odds and ends she rediscovered her powers ** During 20 Questions she talks out backwards ** she has so many cousins as revealed in Villains always win ** she is always the backup person who is the second character to tell them what odd things are going on the first being Mso she is the friend of agents Otis and olympia and hopes one day to get a red ball she is also the second backup person the first being Owen ** she has a normal diet carrots ,beans,corn,celery,pickles,tomatoes,lettuce,brocoli ,califlower Appearances * "Back to the Past" / "Odd Squad Needs You" * "The O Team" (cameo) / "Show Me the Money" * "The Creature Whisperer" (cameo) * "Oscar Strikes Back" * "Olympia's Day" * "And Then They Were Puppies" (voice only) / "A Case of the Sillies" * "Happy Halfiversary" * "Put Me In Coach" * "Extreme Cakeover" * "Three's Company" * "Drop Gadget Repeat" * "O is For Opposite" * "Rookie Night" * "The Cherry On Top-inator" / "Sir" * "Orchid's Almost Half Hour Talent Show" (cameo) / "The Perfect Score" * "The Voice" * "Oona and the Oonabots" * "Xs and Os" / "Dr. O No" * "Haunt Squad" * "Dr. O: Party Time, Excellent" * "License to Science" * "Two Agents and a Baby" / "Ocean and the Fly" * "Odd Squad: World Turned Odd" * "Hands on a Desk Chair" * "Slow Day" * "Happily Ever Odd" * "New Jacket Required" (cameo) * "Villains Always Win" * "Other Olympia" * "Saving Agent Orson" (flashback) / "The Scientist" * "Who Is Agent Otis?" * "Odds and Ends" Quotes * "Howdy-do, agents!" * "What am I, crazy?" * "I picked the wrong day to stop talking to myself." Gallery Category:Heroes